Warm Winter
by jonathanaaron
Summary: This fic features Jacob Black and an OC called Jonathan. Yes this is a gay oriented story so if you don't like then don't read, and If you read it please enjoy and comment


Disclaimer: I do not own any character of the Twilight Saga. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer

I can't believe it, I knew Forks was a rainy town, but this is ridiculous, I can't even see in front of me and just a minute ago there wasn't even a single drop falling from the sky. At least I'm already in school grounds, my car chose a bad day to break down… literally.

When I went up the stairs, there was a group of other student's in the entrance, probably sheltering from the rain; they could at least stay in a warmer place than the entrance, whatever.

Being the new guy in school is usually hard but I suppose you can get used to it, as I am walking down the corridor looking for my locker everyone's looking at me, whispering things each other things, do they really think they are being discrete, I hate this.

When I finally found my locker I simply got the things I wanted, like my IPod for the stupid history class at second period, and I closed the locker. I was just going to leave for my classroom when I ran into someone and just at that moment I heard a surprised gasp from all the other students around.

"Watch where you are going you little piece of shit" The guy I ran into shoves me as he said those stupid words. You surely thought he was a big and threatening guy but… this was pathetic, he was just a little taller than me, he had dirty blond hair and brown eyes, he was not muscular but seemed to be in good shape not that I care. You could say we were opposite, I have black dark hair a part of it covering my forehead, I have blue eyes and a six pack more than this guy could have.

I do not let anyone talk to me like that, let alone shove me, but before I could say anything he left with his pack of imitators. When I entered the classroom the class had already started and I heard those words I hate so much.

"Class it appears we have a new student. How about you introduce yourself to the class? Said the man that was in front of the class, the professor I assumed.

"Is that really necessary? I asked uncomfortable.

"Yes it is, come on don't be shy"

I walked until I was next to him; I turn back to the classroom not looking at anyone in particular.

"Ummm hey. I am Jonathan Corbet. I just got here today so…." As I kept talking I could hear the annoying giggles of the girls talking to one another, and some other guys looking at one another with worry. As if I cared for any of these people.

"Very well Jonathan, I hope you get along well with everybody, so take a seat and let's continue with the class"

The only free place was next to the window, but I was ok with that I like the fresh air coming from outside, it smelled like wet ground and it was simply better than the odors that could be roaming the classroom.

"Hey man, I'm Jared, just wanted to say hi neighbor" I turn to my right, he was a guy with short brown hair and brown eyes, he had a really cute smile I won't deny it, but all I did was to smile back and pretend to pay attention to the lecture the professor was giving, this is a stressful day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was really thankful that the rest of the day passed a little more quickly, I was comfortable with Jared he didn't stop talking and I prefer that rather than having to speak myself. So I was getting my things so I could finally get out of here.

This girl dressing like if she was practically begging guys to fuck her (disgusting I hate girls like that) came to me "Hey there, does any of you wants to hang out tonight"

"Not interested"

That was all I answered as I walked to the exit, and Jared got next to me in a hurry.

"Dude! You just rejected the most popular girl in school and she came to you, do you realize what you have done?

"I just said the truth I'm not interested she is not my type.

Just as I was left the classroom the blond guy from earlier ran into me, but this time I fell to the floor.

"You again? I thought I had told you to watch where you are going asshole.

I was standing while he said those words, and he was I assumed preparing to do a show as he was doing a ridiculous pose probably to punch me, but another guy got in between us.

He was huge! I could only see his back. "Still trying to look like a big boy Mike? C'mon dude…

I really don't like people trying to defend me, I touch this guy's shoulder and move him so I could pass, and as soon as I was in front of this Mike guy I raised my fist and punched him right in the face, he fell to the ground in an instant, he didn't even put a challenge.

"Listen man I have less than a day in this place, and I'm already getting tired of you, so why don't you shut that fucking mouth and stop acting so important I do not care who you are or what other people thinks of you I am not like the rest.

And with that I just left the crowd that had gather, everyone moving to the side as I passed next to them heading for the exit.

I was almost out of the parking lot, ready to head home, thankfully it had stop raining, still in a place like Forks I'd better hurry, but someone grabbed me by the shoulder, not roughly, probably just to stop me.

"Hey, ummm I thought you could use some help, but apparently you didn't need me at all. I turned around, and I don't know what happened to me.

In front of me was the guy that tried to help me back there, but I haven't looked at him as I should. He was taller than me, had short black spiky hair and dark brown eyes, he was wearing a black tight T-shirt that marked his muscles really well, but what got to me was his smile, I don't even know how to describe it.

"Are you ok? He asked me with a concerned voice, but probably trying to contain a laugh. I could feel the color rushing to my face, having my skin this wait is sometimes a problem.

"Yes I am sorry I just lost myself in my thoughts.

"I'm Jacob, Jacob Black"

"Jonathan Corbet" I answered as we shake our hands

"Where are you going isn't your car in here? He asked me, quite a good way to change the subject I would add.

"It is not working well today, so I'll walk home it is not that far.

"Would you like me to give you a ride? I thought I was imagining things but his smile was still there, and was expecting an answer.

"Don't worry about it, it's not necessary, but thanks anyway.

I turned around and continue walking.

What was this feeling?

Can this guy… this Jacob…

Mean something else for me; is he… special… as I am?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was walking in a road next to the forest, it was quite lonely but at least it wasn't raining, please let me get home first!

Suddenly a car stopped near me, and Mike was in an instant in front of me.

"You humiliate me in front of everyone, but now there's no one here to protect you.

"Did it looked like anyone helped me, I kicked beat the shit out of you by my own, don't make me lose my time.

Before I could keep walking he got a knife out of his pocket… is this guy serious? This is more than I could handle, I mean I know how to defend myself, but this is way too much.

Everything happened way too quickly, I was looking just to mike's hand where the knife want I was paralyzed in a sense, everything I heard sounded really strange, like if it was far far away. I could here like a car rumbling.

Wait…

No it isn't that, something's growling, but my body doesn't answer, I can't move.

But I turn to look at Mike's face, he was completely terrorized, and he just got into his car again and left, I looked behind me and all I could see was a red blur moving into the forest and away from me.

It was just too much, I let myself fall to the ground and I leaned into a tree. Mike had just tried to hurt me, maybe even more because I was getting more attention I mean… what the fuck?!

I could hear another noise, this time it was someone driving in the highway, a motorcycle if I am not mistaken. The bike stopped next to where I was, I was completely hypnotized.

The one who was driving the bike was Jacob and he was wearing nothing but a pair of shoes and some jeans, his torso was exposed, I could see every muscle completely defined. His eight-pack his big chest and arms, and he was coming to me with a worried look.

Could all this be a coincidence?


End file.
